A Do Right must always do right!
by jc89
Summary: The graveyard shift gets stuck going to a costume party fundraiser. Should probably read Someone to Watch Over Me first, but it's not necessary. See Author's Note.


Author's Note: Ok, this is a one shot that takes place sometime during "Someone to Watch Over Me" by lefty31289. I did get her permission to write this, she even beta'd it for me. If you haven't read STWOM, all you need to know is Jessie is Sara's sister and Mike Keppler didn't die. Hope you like it! It's my first fic ever! I want to dedicated it to my room mate, Katee (lefty31289) for putting up with all my crap this year and to jtbwriter for giving me the best compliment I've ever recieved...

A message from Katee that she made me put in: In this story Mary makes fun of Canadians, and although I share some of the views expressed, it's all said in good spirits. It was actually a lot worse, but I made her take out most of it. Refering to a country as "Britain's bitch" may be funny, but wrong. But seriously, everything said is just a joke. Just want to make sure that point is covered just in case.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Nick said after Grissom made the announcement to the team in the break room. "What would make them do something like this?"

"They have this fundraiser every year," Grissom said with a shrug. "I guess they were just looking for a new way to draw attention to it."

"But a costume party," he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I don't make the rules," he said. "But I have received word that attendance is mandatory for all cops and CSIs. Swing will be covering our shift."

Shortly after Grissom handed out assignments, and everyone went their separate ways. At the end of shift, Nick and Greg were walking out to their cars together when they ran into Jessie.

"Hey did you hear about the mandatory costume party," Greg asked.

"Of course," she said with a smile.

"You've got something planned," Nick observed, noticing the look on her face and thinking back to the Spanish Inquisition skit they did.

"You could say that," she said smiling, "but we're going to need a lot of people to help out."

* * *

Grissom and Sara got out of their car and made their way to the fundraiser. Sara was proud of her costume idea; there was no way Jessie was going to beat her this year. She turned around to wait for Gil to catch up and noticed him adjusting his Mounties uniform. "Are you sure this isn't too small," he asked for the tenth time that night.

"Yes," she said smiling. "Now trust me."

"I think you're getting too much pleasure over this," Grissom observed.

"I can't help it," she said her smiling getting bigger. "Jessie's going to be so jealous when she sees our costumes; Dudley Do-right was her favorite skit on the Rocky and Bullwinkle Show."

He just smiled and opened the door for his wife, who was dressed as Nell, and entered behind her. Grissom wrapped his arm around Sara's waist and they made the rounds until Grissom felt someone tap his shoulder and say, "Watch those hands Do-right."

They turned around to see Brass dressed as Inspector Fenwick. Before they could say anything, Greg appeared dressed as Bullwinkle and announce, "Hey look! I'm horny!"

Ronnie was right behind him dressed as Rocky and asked, "Is this some sort of delayed CSI hazing?"

"Don't tell me," Sara said, shaking her head. "Jessie's behind this.

"That's Fearless Leader to you," she announced, coming into view. Jessie was dressed the part, everything from the uniform to a fake scar on her face. "I overheard the two of you talking about it when I went to drop something off, and well, I couldn't help myself."

"So where's Boris and Natasha," Grissom asked.

"They should be by any minute. Nick's still getting used to walking in heels."

"Wait, what," Sara asked, convinced she couldn't have heard right. But almost as soon as the words left her mouth, Nick and Hodges came into view: Hodges in a black trench coat and black hat and Nick in a black wig, purple dress, and heels. "How did you pull that one off," Sara asked in shock.

"He looked better in the dress," Jessie answered.

"This is the last time I go along with any of your plans," Nick said to Jessie once he was close.

"You know you love it," Jessie said with a smile.

"Hey guys," Catherine said, walking up to them with Keppler in tow. She looked over the group with a bemused smirk until her eyes locked with Nick. First shock coursed through her, and then she almost fell over she was laughing so hard. Even Keppler found it hard not to laugh.

"They like your costume," Jessie said, pointing over to the pair. Nick just glared down at her, which she quickly avoided by looking at Sara and asking, "So where's Horse?"

"Who's Horse," Ronnie asked.

Jessie sighed and said, "You gotta at least meet me halfway on these things. I know you've never seen the Rocky and Bullwinkle show, but the least you could do is watch a few skits on YouTube."

"Nell's in love with Dudley's horse, Horse," Greg explained.

"She's in love with a horse," Ronnie asked, incredulous. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she's Canadian," Jessie said. "Who knows why those Cannucks do have the shit they do."

"What's wrong with Canadians," Sara demanded.

"I'm from Michigan," Jessie said, as if that was explanation enough. When she saw it wasn't she continued, "We can't stand them."

"Why," Ronnie asked.

"Well for one thing," Jessie explained, her voice growing agitated, "they can't grasp the simple concept that we are Americans and they are Canadians. When you go overseas and you say you're American, they don't ask you, "United States or Canada?" They are not Americans, we are. But you tell that to those fucking border guards and you can find yourself being detained for hours. They're a pain in the 

ass! The only time Canada is spoken in a positive tone is by 19 year olds who want to get drunk and go to the Windsor Ballet," she said without once stopping for a breath.

As she tried to calm herself down, Ronnie asked, "Why would 19 year olds go all the way to Canada for a ballet?" When she saw the amused look she was getting from Jessie she asked, "What?"

Laughing to herself, Jessie looked around the group just to see she was getting confused looks from everyone. "Does anyone here know what the Windsor Ballet is?"

"I do," Keppler said with an amused smirk.

"You would, wouldn't you," Jessie answered. "Ever been?"

"Once, when I was 19," he said, laughing at the memory. "I met up with a few friends of mine and that's where they wanted to go."

"Good seats," Jessie asked as she took a glass of wine from the waitress make her rounds with the drinks.

"Front row," he answered.

"Bet you loved every minute of it."

"Is the show really that good," Sara asked, noticing how Keppler's ears were turning red.

"One of the best shows Canada has to offer," Jessie said taking a drink.

When Sara turned to Grissom and said, "If it's really so good, maybe we should go," Jessie practically spit out her drink and started laughing so hard she was crying. Sara looked over to see Keppler averting his eyes and trying not to laugh.

Just when she was about to ask what was so funny Greg announced, "Our ensemble is complete."

"What are you talking about," Sara asked. He motioned for them to turn around, and standing about 20 feet away from them was Conrad Ecklie dressed as Snidely Whiplash.

"Kinda fits, don't ya think," Greg asked.

"How did you get him to go along with this," Sara asked once Jessie had stopped laughing.

"I fed him some bull shit about how that it would show lab unity… Truth be told I can't remember half of what I said, but there was a lot of ass kissing done."

After getting a consensus that her effort was definitely worth it, everyone went on with the evening having more fun than they originally thought they would. Finally, the party came to an end and everyone went their separate ways.

"I'm so tired," Sara complained. "Working a double just to stand on my feet for three hours is not exactly my idea of a good time."

Grissom smiled to himself as he came up from behind and lifted her in his arms.

"Gil, what are you doing," Sara squealed into his neck.

"You're tired, so I'm carrying you."

"You don't have to do that," Sara said, burying into his embrace despite her words. "I could have made it."

"You know what they say," he said, giving her a smile. " 'A Do-right must always do right!' "

* * *

Author's Note: For those of you who don't know, the "Windsor Ballet" is the code name given for the strip club "Danny's" in Windsor. Danny's is where the girl's go, but it can also be used to refer to the strip clubs in general. Just thought that information should be thrown out there. Makes that scene just a little bit more interesting, doesn't it?


End file.
